parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Grey vs Stretch Finale
Sunset: You saved me! Rainbow Dash: Childsplay! Rainbow Dash and Sunset smile at eachother as they did a dance in the air! They were interrupted by Jean Grey as she swung past holding a rope from the sail; she grabbed Rainbow Dash as she pinned her against the mast with her hook! Jean Grey: Ha! Looks like I've got the upper Hook now! Sunset: Games over Jean, I win! Sunset pulled out her dagger and threw it as it cut the rope Jean was holding on to, Rainbow Dash was fine because she could fly but, Jean could not! Jean Grey swung her arms in the air trying to gain her momentum! Sunset was holding an achor over Jean! Sunset: Hey Jean, you forgot your anchor! Sunset dropped the anchor, which Jean accidently caught hold of with her hook; she now fell straight down! Jean smashed through the floor, as the anchor carried her down, and she smashed through the different levels of the ship! Jean lost an article of clothing each level: the first level she had her coat ripped off; second level her pink shirt exposing her red bra; and finally through the third level she lost her shoes and pants, revealing her red panties! Jean Grey then smashed through the boat, making a big hole, as she was now in the water, she bounced off the head of Stretch the Octopus who had a taste for her! Stretch looked to Jean Grey in her red underwear, as he envisioned her as a giant Phoenixfish! Jean screamed and swam back up to her ship, through the whole she came down; as Stretch followed causing the ship to begin to sink! Zora Link: Abandon ship! Jean Grey launched up in the air screaming! Jean Grey: OWWWWWWWW!!! Jean Grey crawled back as Stretch was determined to eat her! Jean got up and ran away; Jean Grey ran as fast as she could, she was not looking where she was going, as she tripped over a fish cage, making her head fall into a bucket, the planks of the bucket made a sun hat on her head, she then moved forward feeling dizzy, she then tripped and fell head first into an old cannon, which pushed the planks to her hips, she came out the cannon and was dizzy! Jean in her dizzy state danced like a ballerina girl, till she slammed into the door, Jean then had a goofy expression on her face! Jean looked to see Stretch was not far behind, she climbed up as the boat began to sink as it tipped over! Jean saw Sunset and Rainbow Dash leaving! Jean Grey: HELP ME PLEASE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!! Sunset: You know the rules Jean; a good captain always goes down with her ship!!! Jean Grey: I DON'T WANT TO BE A GOOD CAPTAIN!!! Stretch then grabbed Jean as she was getting ready to eat her; then the ship sank as they went under water! Further away Bowser Jr. and the Dodo crew were mourning their captain! Bowser Jr: Look! Jean Grey burst out the water in her red underwear screaming! Jean Grey: BOWSER JRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Jean Grey then fell and landed in the boat with her crew, as Bowser Jr and one Dodo bird helped their captain up! Suddenly Stretch came out the ocean looking for Jean; only to find a buffet in front of her! Stretch envisioned, Bowser Jr as a bowel of turtle soup, the dodo birds as as roast chickens, and finally Jean Grey as a Phoenixfish!!! The terrifed pirate crew rowed off into the sunset, Jean Grey looking back seeing Stretch swimming after them making her signature sound! POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP!!! Lost Boys: PHOENIXFISH! PHOENIXFISH! PHOENIXFISH!!! Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Parts